Unhappy Birthday
by The Almighty J.T. Blade
Summary: J.T. Blade's hated rival, Sword Master Tsarigi, has moved into town, and he's got a vendetta for J.T. How will this affect Terra's upcoming birthday? J.T.Terra, StarRob, RobRae Complete! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Closer To Destiny

**Unhappy Birthday  
****A Teen Titans FanFic**

_By: The Almighty J.T. Blade (Or just J.T., whichever sounds better)  
__Note: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own J.T. Blade  
__Note 2: This FanFic is rated PG-13 for violence, language and possible sexual themes_

**Chapter 1: Closer to Destiny**

It's been four months since J.T. Blade slayed Tenchousa, since J.T. began training Terra and since J.T. and Terra began dating under everyone else's nose. One day, a new business began operating downtown: a martial arts dojo run by a man named Tsarigi. Somehow, J.T. knew that Tsarigi running a martial arts dojo was no mere coincidence. He was right. The very operator of the dojo was J.T's master's lifelong adversary. J.T. knew that one day, he and Tsarigi would fight. But until then, J.T. decided not to worry about it. Anyhow, our story begins downtown, not too far from Tsarigi's dojo. Mumbo Jumbo was pillaging priceless antiques from a local shop. The shopkeeper was tied up upside down over a vat of live worms.

"Now watch as the amazing Mumbo makes this baby grand piano, once owned by Ludwig Von Beethoven, vanish into his hat! Mumbo…Jumbo," he shouted as the piano started being sucked into his hat. Just then, one of Robin's bird-a-rangs flew at Mumbo's hat and stopped it from sucking the piano in any further.

"Sorry, Mumbo," shouted Robin, "but it looks like your performance has been played out!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the local show-stoppers, the Teen Titans?" replied Mumbo. "Sorry, but I don't do collaboration shows! Mumbo Jumbo!"

Mumbo commanded a large tapestry to attack the Titans! Fortunately, Raven used her powers and tried to wrap Mumbo in the tapestry. Mumbo squeaked out of the hold. Then, Cyborg punched Mumbo through a window and out of the shop! Beast Boy transformed into an anaconda and wrapped himself around Mumbo's feet to prevent him from escaping. However, Mumbo used his magic to turn Beast Boy back to normal and attempted to escape. J.T. and Starfire dropped in in front of Mumbo and the two punched Mumbo straight in the jaw (J.T.'s fist was on fire). Mumbo flew backwards as Terra commanded earth in Mumbo's path, which Mumbo hit with full impact. Mumbo tried to escape into his hat, but J.T. drew his sword and slashed Mumbo's hat to cut off his escape. Afterwards, J.T. and Starfire grabbed Mumbo by the arms and Terra grabbed his legs. The police showed up soon afterwards and took Mumbo into custody. However, there was a spy on a rooftop across the street. He saw the Titans' acts. He took out a communicator and punched a few buttons.

"Report, number 12," said a voice from over the communicator.

"I have seen the Titans' fight, master. They fight well as a group, but no doubt they do not fight as well as individuals," the spy replied.

"And what of J.T. Blade?" the voice said.

"He seems to be the strongest of the group, sir. He holds overwhelming physical powers. The scanners couldn't even detect his power level. But it appears that he was using some sort of fire-control manuver," replied the spy.

"Good work. Return to base," the voice replied.

"Yes, Master Tsarigi," said the spy.

(There you have it. Another chapter in the metaphorical books. If you've been wondering why my chapters are short, it's because I'm a concise writer. I basically skip the filler and get right to the meat. Kind of like Hemmingway did. Anyhow, RR, because this one is probably my favorite of my stories to date.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Week Before

**Chapter 2: The Week Before**

The Titans had just gotten back when Terra suddenly ran up to her room. It was fortunate for J.T. and the others.

"So, what did you guys get for Terra's birthday?" J.T. whispered. Yes, Terra's birthday was in one week. J.T. and the others had been frantically trying to get things for a surprise party, but it was really hard with Terra always hanging around.

"I got her a portable CD player," said Beast Boy.

"I got her a book on old-world civilizations," replied Raven.

"Ooh, that's good. Terra likes that kind of stuff," said J.T. "Rob, Cy, Star, what about you guys?"

"I have obtained a Tamaranian power bracelet," replied Starfire. "However, it does not work. I believe I was 'ripped off', as the people of this planet say."

"You mean one of those bracelets that increases your energy? They work, just not on aliens," said Raven. "Anyhow, what else do we have?"

"I got her some CDs of those stupid boy bands she likes," replied Cyborg.

"And I got her some earrings," replied Robin. "What did you get her, J.T.?"

"I got her this gold necklace with a gold heart pendant. And it's got some diamonds in it, so I think she'll really flip for it," replied J.T.

"Hey hey, Mr. Big Spender! Sounds to me like someone has a little crush on Terra," Cyborg teased.

"Hey shut up! Terra's just my friend. I got it because I thought she might like it," said J.T.

"Might like what?" asked Terra, who was walking down the hall the other Titans had congregated in.

"Might like…a trip to the mall. Whdda ya say, Terra?" asked J.T., trying to cover up the others' conversation.

"Well, sure. I'm up for it. But I was kinda hoping that it'd just be me, Starfire and Raven. You know, a girls only shopping trip?" replied Terra.

"Yes, let us proceed to the mall of shopping," replied Starfire.

"Well, all right. Whatever," added Raven.

Raven, Starfire and Terra headed out for the mall and the guys breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Terra fell for J.T.'s lie.

"Ok, waaaay too close," said Beast Boy.

"Too true, BB, too true," replied J.T.

"Let's get the stuff wrapped before Terra gets suspicious," Robin stated.

"Good plan. We'll meet upstairs with our stuff," said Cyborg.

The guys headed off to their rooms to get the gifts they bought for Terra (they got Starfire and Raven's presents too). After seeing what everyone got, the guys quickly wrapped the stuff (J.T.'s was the best while Beast Boy's was very sloppy. Robin and Cyborg's were right in the middle.). Hours later, the girls came back with lots of stuff, but none of it was the presents any of the other Titans got.


	3. Chapter 3: Plotting Vengance

**Chapter 3: Plotting Vengeance**

Elsewhere, in a dark room lit by torches, a robed man was in meditation when one of his disciples came in.

"Master Tsarigi," the disciple called.

"What have I told you about interrupting my meditations?" Tsarigi shouted.

"A-a thousand pardons, master, but the men are starting to get uneasy. After the deaths of many of our men and Tenchousa, the men are starting to doubt your leadership skills," the disciple said quivering.

"Hmm, so the men are thinking of rebelling? Well then, find where J.T. Blade takes residence and we shall destroy him and his comrades," Tsarigi replied.

"Brilliant! Brilliant, master! I shall plan an attack and we shall lure J.T. Blade into the open. Then, we shall destroy him and his comrades," exclaimed the disciple. "I shall tell the men to train harder for this operation master! I again apologize for interrupting you, sir. And now I ask my leave."

"Begone! Begone," Tsarigi shouted. The disciple ran out of the room to inform the men. "We shall soon meet, Mr. Blade. I know my warriors shall fail, but I shall succeed where even my most powerful warriors failed. Tenchousa, my son, I shall avenge you!"

_-As for the Disciple-_

As for the disciple, he had just returned to the many men who were training under Tsarigi's demented grip.

"Men! Men," the disciple shouted. "I have orders from our master!"

"Shut up, Mikadou," one of the warriors exclaimed, "we're not listening to Tsarigi anymore!"

"Oh really? That is unfortunate, since Master Tsarigi has calculated a plan to find our hated rival, J.T. Blade," said Mikadou. "We shall engage J.T. Blade in battle, and then track him to his dwelling. That is when we shall destroy him!"

"But who shall attack J.T. Blade?" another warrior shouted.

"We shall send many of our apprentices to fight J.T. Blade. Then, when we know where J.T. Blade lives, we shall send our fighters and newest recruits. Should he survive, which he shall not, we shall fortify our dojo with our archers and our warriors. And if it becomes of absolute necessity, Master Tsarigi has said he shall fight J.T. himself!

"The master's gonna fight! I'll fight this J.T. for him," one of the men shouted.

"Me too," another one shouted.

"Count me in too," yet another one exclaimed.

Suddenly, the room was abuzz with men volunteering to fight J.T. should the need occur.

"Well what are we standing around for! Let's get to training! J.T. Blade must die for slaying Tenchousa," Mikadou exclaimed. All the warriors began training ferverently. "In one week, we take revenge!"


	4. Chapter 4: Any Average Day

**Chapter 4: Any Average Day**

The week flew by like a swift zephyr. One day, Terra had just woken up when she noticed something different about the day: it was her 18th birthday!

"It's finally today! I can't believe it," said Terra excitedly. "I wonder what everyone's doing."

So Terra got dressed quickly (slightly sloppier than average) and headed off to the main chamber. But she only saw J.T. cooking breakfast.

"'Morning, Terra. Sleep well?" J.T. asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," replied Terra. "J.T., do you know what today is?"

"Ummm…Wednesday?" J.T. asked.

"I know that much, but how is today special?" Terra asked.

"It's not the anniversary of when the Titans first hooked up, and I know it's not anyone's birthday," J.T. started.

"Figures nobody remembered," said Terra sadly.

"Except yours! Happy birthday, Terra," J.T. exclaimed.

"You remembered," Terra squealed excitedly as she gave J.T. a hug.

"How couldn't I?" asked J.T. "You've been dropping reminders like bombs!"

"Well, you didn't exactly remember Cyborg's birthday," said Terra. "But anyway, where's everyone else?"

"They all went to attend to some emergency," replied J.T.

"Well why wasn't I informed about this?" Terra asked.

"It's your birthday. The guys said they wanted you to take the day off," J.T. answered.

"Well, that was really sweet of them," said Terra. "So, how's breakfast coming along?"

"Just finished. Hope you like it," said J.T. as he handed Terra a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"It's really good," said Terra as she took a big bite.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not that great," said J.T. modestly.

"J.T., take some praise! It's really good," Terra argued.

"No, your cooking is really good," J.T. replied.

J.T. and Terra kept arguing about whose cooking was better until Robin peeked his head in. He winked his right eye (it was really hard to notice) and J.T. blinked back. In the hallway, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were hiding in the shadows.

"This is gonna be great," Cyborg whispered.

"Shh, shh! She'll hear us," Beast Boy squeaked.

"I am still unfamiliar of the concept of a 'surprise party'. Please, how do we surprise a party?" asked Starfire.

"For the millionth time, the party is to surprise Terra," said Raven.

"Ok, I've got control of the alarm," said Robin. "Initializing…now!"

Robin made the alarms start blasting. Terra almost flipped her breakfast on her head! J.T. ran over to the computer and started typing on the keys.

"Of all the days. Somebody's robbing the bank downtown. I'll see you later, Terra," said J.T.

"I'll come with you," said Terra. "It wouldn't be much fun alone here by myself."

"Well, the guys told me to make you stay here, but why not? Come on," replied J.T.

So Terra and J.T. headed downtown to find the bank robbers that didn't exist. Meanwhile, Robin and the others started setting up for Terra's surprise party.


	5. Chapter 5: Stalling For Time

**Chapter 5: Stalling for Time**

J.T. and Terra were flying over downtown as they approached the bank. J.T. knew they were stalling for time, but what they didn't know was that there really were people robbing the bank!

"We didn't plan this! What's going on?" thought J.T.

"J.T., do you notice anything strange about these guys?" Terra asked.

"Hmm…they have swords," J.T. exclaimed. "What the heck is going on?"

"Don't know, but now's probably a good time to put that training we've been doing to work," said Terra.

Terra formed a nunchaku from a pipe she found on the ground and started whipping it around. J.T. drew his blade and the two headed into the bank.

"I won't tell you again, old man! Give us the money," one of the thugs shouted.

"How about we give you guys a serious butt-whupping?" J.T. shouted.

"Hmm, only two warriors? This should not be difficult," said another of the thugs.

"That's what you think," Terra exclaimed as she dashed at one of the thugs. She smacked him right in the temple with the nunchaku, knocking him into another thug.

"Hmm, perhaps we underestimated your abilities," yet another of the guards said. "Wait, I know that sword. You are J.T. Blade, the enemy of the Tsarigi-Saduaan dojo!"

"I'm flattered you know me," said J.T. "Now it's time to die."

_-Back at the Tower-_

Back at the tower, Robin and the others were setting up for Terra's surprise party. Beast Boy and Raven were hanging streamers, Starfire was hanging up a sign and Cyborg and Robin were making snacks. At one point, Robin's communicator started ringing.

"Robin, we've got a problem," said J.T. over his communicator.

"What, did you find some actual bad guys?" asked Robin.

"Yes! They're from that guy Tsarigi's dojo! There's hundreds of 'em! Get your butt over here," shouted J.T. over the communicator.

"Ok, I'll be there as quick as I can," replied Robin. "Guys, I've got to go. J.T. and Terra are in actual danger. I'll be back later.

Everyone bid their goodbyes to Robin as he headed out to help J.T. and Terra. Starfire tried to go with him, but Robin said that she was needed more here.

_-As for J.T. and Terra-_

J.T. and Terra were barely holding their own against the legion of Tsarigi. J.T. was taking the occasional slash across the chest, back, arms and legs, and Terra was cut all over (since she didn't have any protective body armor). The two were back to back and surrounded.

"Looks like this is it," said Terra.

"Not a chance. If they want me, they're not getting me without a fight," J.T. exclaimed.

J.T. charged at the warriors at full strength and started slashing like a madman. Terra started whipping the nunchaku she held and started thrashing the warriors. Meanwhile, a few of them were trying to escape with millions in cash! Just then, Robin rode in on his R-Cycle and smacked the bejeezus out of the fleeing baddies with his battle pole!

"'Bout time you showed up, Robbo," said J.T.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can," replied Robin.

"Uh, guys? The warriors," shouted Terra, who was holding back three warriors' swords with her nunchaku.

"Oh, sorry," said Robin. Robin jumped at the three swordsmen and bashed their heads in with his pole.

"Heh, these guys are nothing compared to Tenchousa," J.T. gloated. "It's just that there were only five when we started. Now there's about 100!"

"Well then what're you doing talking! Just kill 'em," shouted Terra.

Terra, J.T. and Robin continued to slaughter the warriors. It didn't take very long for the warriors to fall. Terra was shaking some information out of one after the ferocious battle as J.T. walked over to Robin.

"Think that burned enough time?" J.T. whispered.

"More than enough," said Cyborg over the communicator.

"Good. We'll be back in a few minutes," said Robin. "Terra, let's head back to the tower."

"All right. The guy's dead, anyway," replied Terra. "Some birthday this has been so far."

"Trust me, I think it'll get a lot better pretty fast," stated J.T. "Come on, let's head for home."

So Robin boarded his R-Cycle, Terra commanded some earth to help her fly, and J.T. headed off into the wild blue yonder. J.T. and Robin both hoped that Cyborg and the others got everything done in time for Terra's surprise party.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unplesant Surprise

**Chapter 6: An Unpleasant Surprise**

As Robin, Terra and J.T. headed back to Titans Tower, a mysterious man was sitting in a dark, dank room, plotting a dark plan.

"A thousand pardons, Master Tsarigi, but I have news," said Mikadou.

"What news could you possibly posses, Mikadou," shouted Tsarigi.

"I…uh…we now have knowledge of the location of J.T. Blade, sir," Mikadou replied.

"Well, perhaps I have underestimated your skills of resource-gathering. What news have you?" asked Tsarigi.

"It appears that J.T. Blade takes residence in a large structure on the small island in the bay. I believe the place is called 'Titans Tower', master," the disciple stated.

"Very good. Tell the men to prepare for an attack on Titans Tower. Take all prisoner or kill any who resist," Tsarigi commanded.

"Yes, Master Tsarigi," Mikadou replied.

Tsarigi cackled evilly and said, "Soon, Mr. Blade, soon you shall feel the wrath of the Tsarigi-Saduaan dojo! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

_-Anyway, Back to the Heroes-_

J.T. and Terra had just got home. Robin joined the two youths in the main lobby and the three headed to the main chamber.

"So, what did you mean by 'your birthday's going to get a lot better fast' J.T.?" Terra asked.

"Nothing. I mean, we're home, we can relax, we don't have to worry about bad guys, that's what I meant," said J.T.

"Oh, well, yeah. I guess that's somewhat better," said Terra.

"Hey Terra, I never got to ask, what did you want for your birthday?" asked Robin.

"Nothing really. I've got a home and friends, so I've got everything I want right now," replied Terra. "I guess if I could have something it'd be my parents back."

"That's a good birthday wish," said J.T. "I don't really remember my mom. Can't say how I feel about her. And you know how I feel about my dad."

"Yeah. I still can't believe that Brother Blood's your dad," said Robin. "Anyway, do you remember anything about your parents, Terra?"

"Not really. It just eats at me, knowing I can never ask my mom about any of the problems I'll encounter in the future, any of the experiences I've had or anything," replied Terra.

"I know how you feel. I was forced to watch my parents die," replied Robin.

"The only thing I remember about my mom is when my dad cut her head off," said J.T.

"Wow…I never knew. That must've been horrifying," said Robin.

"More than you can possibly imagine. That indescribable image of my father's weapon separating my mother's head from her shoulders, this is a curse I would wish upon no man," said J.T. "I never felt so alone after that point."

"But hey, at least you've got friends now," said Terra.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me of that," replied J.T.

J.T. gave Terra a hug, then the three headed back to the main chamber. When they got there, Terra immediately suspected something. The lights were out, so that's a good reason to be suspicious.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Terra.

"Whadda ya mean? Nothing's up," replied J.T.

"Well then, why are the lights out?" Terra asked.

"Uh, because nobody's in here and we wanted to save some electricity?" replied J.T.

"It's ok, I'll get the lights," said Robin.

Robin turned on the lights and everyone popped out from their hiding places!

"SURPISE! Happy birthday, Terra," everyone shouted.

Terra jumped back in shock, and then a smile appeared on her face.

"So? What do you think?" asked J.T.

"What can I say? I'm in shock. Thanks you guys," replied Terra.

"It was my idea," said J.T. "So, should we do the cake first or presents?"

"Presents," replied Terra.

Terra quickly ripped through the presents, but J.T.'s was nowhere to be found.

"J.T., did you get me anything?" asked Terra.

"Wait, where'd it go? Dang it, it was right here," said J.T. "Oh wait, I remember, I put it in my back pocket. Here it is."

Terra's eyes boggled at the sight of J.T.'s present. "J.T., it's, it's beautiful," she said in complete awe.

"I just saw it and it reminded me of you," replied J.T.

Terra gave J.T. a big hug and J.T. put the necklace around Terra's neck.

"It suits you," said J.T.

"Yeah, it's looks really nice," added Beast Boy.

Suddenly, the alarm started going off!

"What's going on! What's happening?" shouted Cyborg.

"We've got a perimeter breach," said Robin. Hundreds of people are storming the front door! Titans, move!"

The Titans flew downstairs. J.T. turned back and saw Terra was just standing around.

"You coming?" asked J.T.

"Well, I…" said Terra.

"It's okay. It's your birthday. You can stay behind if you want," said J.T.

"No, I'm coming," said Terra. The twosome headed to the front door and waited for the intruders.

_-At the Front Door-_

At the front door, approximately 300 warriors were storming Titans Tower. The warriors were ramming the front door, swords drawn.

"Bring the door down! Destroy them all," one warrior shouted.

Robin and the others were primed and ready as the warriors began to pile in. Cyborg started firing his sonic cannon and Starfire began throwing starbolts at the invaders. A few slipped by, at which point Robin and Beast Boy (who transformed into a grizzly bear) struck them down. Eventually though, both doors fell and warriors began flooding in. J.T. and Terra began striking down warriors like mad, but even with all their powers, the warriors eventually overpowered the Titans. J.T. was knocked unconscious, and everyone else was quicklytaken captive. As J.T. awoke, he found only three things: blood, Terra's necklace and a note. The note said:

"Blade,

I know you are anxious to see your friends. They will remain safe, for the moment. If you do not arrive at

the Tsarigi-Sarudaan Dojo by noon tomorrow, your friends will die.

Much Hatred,

Sword Master Tsarigi"

"That fiend," J.T. exclaimed. "I'll kill him! He won't get away with this! But I'd better patch myself up first."

J.T. headed up to the med lab and bandaged some wounds on his arms and right leg. Then, he saddled up and headed to the Tsarigi-Sarudaan dojo.


	7. Chapter 7: Fortress Of Evil

**Chapter 7: Fortress of Evil**

Deep in the depths of the Tsarigi-Sarudaan dojo, the guards were just getting the Titans into their holding cells. The titans' cells had been designed to block their powers, and the guards took all their weaponry (or disabled their weaponry in Cyborg's case). As soon as they had thrown her in, Terra had just woken up.

"Nnnngh, uhh, where am I?" said Terra. "Where is everyone? J.T.? Beast Boy? Robin? Raven? Guys?"

"Your friends are not here," a mysterious voice erupted into the room. "They cannot help you escape, and your powers are being blocked. There is no hope for escape."

Sure enough, the voice was right. Terra's powers were blocked, and no weapon lied within her sight.

"Some birthday this is," she said sadly and slightly mad.

Fortunately, she didn't have to waste much time waiting around in a jail cell. J.T. had just arrived at the dojo. Upstairs, the legitimate face of the dojo was empty.

"There's got to be a secret panel or door in here," said J.T. There was nothing. He checked every room and there was nothing. "Wait, what am I doing? X-Ray Scope!"

J.T. switched his robotic eye to his X-Ray vision. He didn't see anything in the walls, but in the floor, well, you get the idea.

"Clever. But not clever enough, Tsarigi," said J.T. He smashed through the floor panel and headed into the inner sanctum of the compound. "Now if I was a cowardly, twisted psychopath bent on revenge and I had just kidnapped my friends, where would I put them?" J.T. asked himself. He tried to run a scan to pick up their powers, but nothing. "Their powers must be blocked. Just perfect. Oh well, it's time to go old school and find the guys the traditional way. Unfortunately for Tsarigi, I LIKE the old-fashioned way." What was the traditional way? Looking.

_-Back in the Holding Compound-_

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were trapped in a cell with no possible escape. The two were ramming the door, but the door didn't budge an inch.

"I suggest we stop," said Starfire. "The ramming of the door isbeginning to make my shoulder hurt."

"No! We've got to escape and free the others," replied Robin. Robin continued to ram the door until he hit the door awkwardly and landed on the side of his head. "Ok, I'll stop."

"Robin, are you well?" Starfire asked.

"I will be," Robin replied.

Starfire looked down with a frown on her face. Then, she leaned over and gave Robin a large hug.

"Starfire, what was that all about?" Robin asked.

"Um, I, well, uh, nothing. I simply believed that you needed a hug," replied Starfire.

"Well, I didn't," said Robin.

"Oh, well, it simply appeared to me that you needed a hug," said Starfire.

"It was a nice sentiment, but it's okay Star. Let's just get back to trying to escape," stated Robin.

So Robin began formulating another plan to escape. Starfire felt quite lonely.

_-Getting back to J.T.-_

J.T. was still wandering aimlessly around the compound, with the occasional guards coming after him. After defeating a certain one, he found a map of the compound.

"Well, this should help. If you weren't dead, I'd thank you," said J.T. to the dead guard. J.T. read the map and found that he was not far from the holding cells. He stole the guard's clothes so he wouldn't draw suspicion to himself. As he got to the cells, he frantically searched for Terra. J.T. thought she would be the only one who could help him, since she had the most knowledge of the way of the warriors, other than J.T. After much searching of the cells, J.T. found Terra. But since he was in a guard's clothes, Terra thought J.T. was a guard.

"No! Please, get away! Leave me alone," Terra pleaded.

"Relax Terra. It's me, J.T.," said J.T. as he took the mask off.

"J.T.? It is you! Don't scare me like that," said Terra.

"Ssh, don't talk. We've got to find Tsarigi and destroy him if we're going to have a chance," said J.T. "Here, put on this on. The guards won't recognize you."

Terra quickly put on the guard's costume. It was a tight fit, but it fit. Terra headed out of the room, but J.T. stopped her.

"Wait, Terra," J.T. exclaimed, "I think you forgot something." J.T. gave Terra the necklace he got Terra for her birthday. Terra put the necklace on under the guard's outfit.

"Thanks, J.T.," replied Terra. "We've got to free the others."

So J.T. and Terra freed the others. Fortunately, J.T. went back and got some more guard outfits to disguise the others. Cyborg's outfit was extremely small, but by some miracle, he fit in the outfit. The Titans found a weapon cache (weapons were a vital part of the guards' outfits), and everyone took a different weapon. Robin found his extendable battle staff, Starfire picked up a pair of katanas, Raven grabbed a halberd, Cyborg got a pair of sais (small daggers), and Beast Boy got a kunai on a chain. Terra picked up her nunchaku, and J.T. obviously had his sword. So the Titans were ready to go, raring to find their way through the fortress of evil.


	8. Chapter 8: Divide and Conquer

**Chapter 8: Divide and Conquer**

"We'll split up into three groups. Robin and Raven will be one group, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy will be another group and Terra and I will be the third group," J.T. suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll keep in touch," replied Robin. "Tita…"

"Sshhh, you moron! You want the guards on us? Don't say that," said J.T.

So the Titans split up into their groups. Along one route, Starfire and Cyborg switched weapons because of their sizes. Everyone knows how Cyborg towers over Starfire. Anyhow, a group of guards came upon Cyborg's squad.

"Hey, since when do we have warriors that tall?" one of the guards asked. The guards were around Robin's height.

"Uh, we're, uh, new recruits," said Cyborg. "We just started a few days ago."

"Oh, well, welcome aboard," the guard stated. The guards just walked by, not giving the 'new recruits' another thought. Elsewhere, Robin and Raven were in a bit of trouble. Raven got into a fight with one of the guards, after the guard called her 'weak and small'.

"Raven, ixnay on the ightingfay, ememberray?" said Robin (he was speaking in pig latin, for those who don't know).

"Oh, sorry," replied Raven. "Sorry, I get pretty mad about people calling me weak."

"Hey, after what you just did, you are far from weak," said the guard as he checked to see if his jaw was still attached to his head.

Robin and Raven passed by the guard. As they got out of the guard's earshot, Robin leaned over to Raven.

"Are you crazy! You could've gotten us busted," said Robin.

"Do you expect me not to stand up for myself?" asked Raven.

"No, but that doesn't mean you endanger our mission," replied Robin.

"I—I'm sorry. It's just, I'm trying to stand up for myself instead of just letting someone else fight my battles for me," said Raven.

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry," said Robin. He leaned over to Raven and gave her a hug. Raven sighed contentedly. When Robin leaned off, Raven jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Robin thought she slipped a kiss in, but she didn't. Elsewhere, Terra and J.T. were trying to evade the guards by staying above the guards. J.T. picked Terra up and the two flew over the guards' heads.

"Is this safe? We have the guards' outfits, so you'd think they'd leave us alone," said Terra.

"Around here, it pays to not take chances," replied J.T.

"Good point. So, where are we going?" asked Terra.

"I don't know. I put the map in your pocket," replied J.T.

Terra took out the map and found a small room separated by three large rooms that read 'Room Of The Master'. The three large rooms read 'Rooms Of Three Trials'.

"J.T., we've got to show this to the others," said Terra.

Fortunately, J.T. saw an unoccupied bathroom. J.T. flew in and took out his communicator.

"Guys, Terra's found where this place's master is," said J.T. into his communicator. "Uploading map to your communicators."

J.T. scanned the map into his communicator. Everyone got the message and started to head for the Rooms Of Three Trials. Along the way, the Titans destroyed the many guards and caused a massive ruckus. Elsewhere in the base, Mikadou, Tsarigi's second-in-command, noticed this fracas and made an announcement.

"Alert! Alert! We have a perimeter breach! Seven intruders disguised as guards are destroying the base! All warriors and archers are hereby ordered to return to the Rooms Of Three Trials! Repeat, all warriors and archers are ordered to return to the Rooms Of Three Trials," Mikadou's voice blasted over a PA system. All the warriors and archers began running like wildfire towards the Room Of Three Trials. However, the Titans still proceeded in destroying the many warriors.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rooms Of The Trials

**Chapter 9: The Rooms Of The Trials**

The Titans met up in a hallway outside a large double-door.

"Well, this is it, the Rooms Of Three Trials, said J.T. "Let's do it."

The Titans advanced into the first of the rooms. It looked like a harmless, empty room with a small staircase at the end of the room. J.T. switched to his X-Ray Visor and saw no trace of hidden traps.

"I'll go first," said J.T. He flew through the room with no mishap. Starfire and Raven went next, both with the same result.

"There's no traps! Watch this," boasted Beast Boy as he quickly dashed through the room, but he stepped on a hidden switch in the floor and darts started shooting out of the walls! Beast Boy turned into a mouse and squeaked (pun intended) under the darts. Next, there were swinging pendulum blades. Beast Boy tuned into a sparrow and flew over the blades easily. Then, there were saw blades. Beast Boy tuned into a chimpanzee and jumped around on the walls and narrowly evaded the blades. And finally, there was a deep pit with spikes at the bottom. Beast Boy thought it would be easy because he though he could jump it. He started falling into the pit, and the walls started flying at him from both sides! The walls were going to crush him! Thinking quickly, Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and flew out of the pit just as the walls connected.

"'There's no traps', huh? Your rashness shall be our downfall, Beast Boy," said J.T. "How are Robin, Terra and Cyborg supposed to get across?"

"I have a suggestion. Perhaps I could destroy the traps," said Starfire.

"What about the darts?" asked Raven.

"Terra! Can you use your powers to block the darts?" J.T. shouted.

"No sweat! Leave it to me," Terra shouted back. Sure enough, Starfire blasted the pendulums and the saw blades, and Terra commanded the earth to stop the darts. Raven used her powers to force the walls above the pit to close long enough for Robin, Cyborg and Terra to get across. As Cyborg got back across, Raven's powers let go and the walls quickly retracted. Everyone had a very angry look at Beast Boy, for obvious reasons.

"We can wallop Beast Boy later. Right now, let's just focus on getting through to the last room," said Cyborg.

"Cy's right. Let's just focus on the task at hand," added J.T.

Everyone went into the second Room Of Three Trials. Once in, a flurry of arrows went at the Titans! J.T. and Raven quickly formed force fields with their powers and guarded against the arrows. Everyone quickly stormed the archers and started knocking them senseless one by one. Mikadou added a number of attacks, but even with their superior numbers, the Titans destroyed the archers. Mikadou was barely alive. The Titans quickly advanced into the third room as Mikadou began to flip over to his stomach.

In the third room, warriors of all shapes and sizes started to charge the Titans and attack. Cyborg was quickly overwhelmed and knocked out. Starfire and Raven were back to back and had almost no defense against the overwhelming odds. Beast Boy turned into a lion and struck hard and fast, but after a while his fatigue caught up to him. Robin, J.T. and Terra were holding their own. Eventually, J.T., Terra and Robin defeated all the warriors.

"Now for Tsarigi," said J.T. "Terra, you come with me. Technically, you're a sword bearer, so you can fight him. Robin, I'm sorry, but you are not a sword bearer. You stay out here and make sure no other goons try to break up the fun."

"Ok, you guys take down Tsarigi," replied Robin.

Just as J.T. and Terra turned for Tsarigi's room, Mikadou fired an arrow! It hit Terra right in the butt.

"Terra, are you alright! Come on, get up," shouted J.T.

"Go on without me," Terra replied, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Robin jumped at Mikadou and quickly killed him. Then he checked on Terra to see how bad her wound was. It wasn't as bad at Terra thought. J.T. advanced into Tsarigi's room.


	10. Chapter 10: Tsarigi vs JT Blade

**Chapter 10: Tsarigi vs. J.T. Blade**

J.T. destroyed the door into Tsarigi's chamber.

"TSARIGI! COME OUT AND FIGHT, TSARIGI," J.T. shouted.

"Ah, so you have come," replied a hooded figure at the back of the room, "I expected as much. I knew my guards would be no match for someone who destroyed Tenchousa."

"I suppose that makes you Tsarigi. And as a sword fighter, I have the right to fight you to become a sword master! Draw your blade and let us begin," shouted J.T.

"So impatient. Perhaps we should simply talk out our differences," said the hooded figure, who was obviously Tsarigi.

"Can it! You killed Master Cheng and now I'll repay the favor on my master's behalf," J.T. exclaimed. "I hereby challenge you for masterhood!"

"I accept your challenge! Prepare to die," replied Tsarigi.

Tsarigi threw off his robe. He was wearing a long black hakama, a judo jacket with torn sleeves, taping on his wrists and he had a black gemstone on his forehead (similar to Raven's), slightly covered by his black hair. He drew his katana and quickly flew at J.T. J.T. quickly dodged Tsarigi and attacked him with his blade. Tsarigi blocked it and jumped back a few feet. J.T. and Tsarigi started exchanging blows, but none of them landed on each others flesh. Suddenly, J.T. slipped under one of Tsarigi's attacks and slashed at him with a rising stab. It landed right across Tsarigi's chest. Tsarigi jumped back a few feet and analyzed the wound.

"Hmph, you have drawn first blood," said Tsarigi, "but I shall be the one to win!"

"That's what you think, old man," replied J.T.

"You shall pay for killing my son Tenchousa," shouted Tsarigi.

"I did what I had to to win. Nothing more," J.T. shouted back. "Tenchousa did a cowardly and unswordsmanlike move by taking a captive. I slayed him for that reason and that reason only."

Tsarigi ran at J.T. and went for a slash at J.T.'s feet!

"Hey, that's against the rules! The sword bearer challenge rules outlaw strikes based below the waist," said J.T.

"Rules have changed, young warrior. And I believe you've found that out in a rather unorthodox manner," replied Tsarigi.

"Well then if the rules don't apply by your standards, I'll show you that the rules are a sacred order," retorted J.T.

J.T. started attacking like a wildman, but Tsarigi blocked his attacks by some miracle. Tsarigi began countering by swinging at J.T.'s legs and head, hitting him in the left ankle once. J.T. hopped back towards the door. Tsarigi flew at J.T. with his sword, but J.T. kicked it aside. Tsarigi grabbed a nearby spear and stabbed J.T. in the left shoulder. J.T. snapped the spear and threw Tsarigi aside. He pulled the broken spear head out of his shoulder and tossed at Tsarigi, hitting him in the back! J.T. was prepared to strike, but unbeknownst to anyone, one of the archers had survived! He fired four arrows at J.T, and they all hit him in the right arm! J.T. clenched his arm in pain, and Tsarigi stabbed J.T. right under the heart!

"Give up now, young warrior," said Tsarigi in a mocking tone, "you have no chance."

"I never give up," said J.T. defiantly. "I'll never concede to you as long as I draw breath."

"Well, if that's how you're going to be, then die," shouted Tsarigi.

Tsarigi's sword came at J.T.'s head, but it was blocked by a chain. Terra blocked the attack!

"You're not going to kill anyone," shouted Terra. "Not while I'm around!"


	11. Chapter 11: Handicap Match

**Chapter 11: Handicap Match**

"Another whelp wants to fight! So be it," shouted Tsarigi. "I shall take great pleasure in separating the both of you from this world!"

"Not as long as I'm capable of fighting. Now let's do it," shouted Terra.

Tsarigi started out fast, attacking with many quick strikes. Terra dodged every one and countered with a shot to the head. Tsarigi continued his flood of attacks with more quick strikes and eventually hit Terra under the chest. The wound was very shallow, but it still hurt. Terra began bleeding, but she still battled on. Terra whipped her nunchaku furiously and nailed Tsarigi in the nose.

"Hope you know a good plastic surgeon," said Terra.

"Witty. Your arrogance shall make your death all the more pleasing to me," Tsarigi retorted.

Tsarigi dashed at Terra and attacked with a vertical slash. Terra tried to block the attack with her nunchaku, but Tsarigi sliced the chain in half! Terra chuckled lightly, then threw the remnants of her broken weapon at Tsarigi. Tsarigi easily dodged the blow. Tsarigi dashed at Terra and started slashing wildly, hitting Terra numerous times. She slid backwards and hit her back on a wall. As she started to get up, Tsarigi grabbed her by the head and slammed her face first into the wall. Terra was bleeding profusely from the mouth and nose. As this was happening, J.T. began to recover. J.T. picked up his sword, which started to glow red/orange.

"Wh-what is this?" asked J.T.

Suddenly, his sword became fire and was absorbed into his arm! J.T. wondered for a minute, then he saw Terra was in mortal danger!

"So sorry, but it appears you lose, my dear," said Tsarigi. He raised his blood-soaked sword over Terra's head and as he was about to hit her, J.T. kicked him out of the way!

"Sorry, but the last I remembered it wasn't gentlemanly to attack a lady," said J.T. "Allow me to teach you some manners, Tsarigi!"

"Without your weapon? You are bold," said Tsarigi.

"Oh don't worry, my sword is with me," said J.T. as he clenched his right hand into a fist, "In fact, it's a part of me!" J.T. formed a sword of pure fire from his right hand! His hair and eyebrows caught fire, his biological eye glowed a light red and he exuded an orange aura around his body.

"Wait, this goes against the swordsman competition rules," shouted Tsarigi.

"Well look at the pot calling the kettle black," last I checked, it was illegal to hit an unarmed warrior and to strike below the legs. As far as I can acknowledge, this is even! Now prepare to feel the wrath of my blaze!" J.T. flew at Tsarigi, spinning the whole time and spreading embers in Tsarigi's direction. Tsarigi ran from J.T.'s embers. Then, J.T. formed a fist with his left hand, which formed a sword of its own! J.T. started to spin at Tsarigi! J.T. called out, "Phoenix…Drill…SLASH!" J.T. made direct contact and Tsarigi's judo jacket caught fire and his chest was badly burnt. "Terra, you okay?" J.T. called to Terra.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Terra replied. "How about a little two-warrior action?"

"Suits me just fine. Let's destroy this washed-up cheating excuse for a warrior," shouted J.T.

Terra formed a sword with her powers and the two ran at Tsarigi. J.T. and Terra slashed at Tsarigi back and forth and knocked him into the wall!

"Terra, stand back. I need to finish this myself," said J.T. "He's my enemy, so I should be the one to destroy him."

"That's fine with me," replied Terra.

J.T. walked over to Tsarigi, who was still buried in the wall.

"This is for hurting my friends," said J.T. as he slashed Tsarigi across the right side of his chest. "And this is for my Master Cheng," he said as he slashed Tsarigi across the left side of his chest. "And this is for honor and the way of the warrior," he exclaimed as he slashed Tsarigi across the throat. He unclenched his fist and his sword disintegrated into embers. Then, Tsarigi's head fell to the ground without his body attached to it. "I have done it. I have ascended to the rank of Sword Master," said J.T. as he picked up Tsarigi's sword. He placed one end in one hand each, then, with a great show of strength, destroyed Tsarigi's sword. "It is done."

"What's done?" asked Terra.

"When a sword fighter defeats a sword master, the fighter must destroy the sword of the master to prove his strength. There is more to being a sword bearer than skill in combat. A sword bearer must also be a gentleman, or woman, he must show exceptional strength and intelligence. It is also said that a sword bearer must fight only for good, never for evil. But it appears that the sword masters became corrupt. So, I shall end this right now," said J.T.

"What do you mean 'end this'? What are you doing?" asked Terra.

"I shall disband the very essence of the sword masters. Five of the six scrolls of the masters have been destroyed. I shall destroy the sixth," said J.T. J.T. began searching the room for the scroll and found it behind Tsarigi's altar. "It is time for the rite of the Sword Masters to end, and for this ancient wisdom to never become tainted by the lust for power again!" J.T. formed his fire sword and incinerated the scroll. "No more shall the terms of the sword bearers be corrupted. The scrolls of the ancient knowledge have all been destroyed, and no one shall ever be able to seek out the power of the sword again." J.T. turned to Terra. "Terra, you and I are the only ones who have knowledge of the ways of the sword. We must never pass this knowledge to anyone. Should either of us have children, not even our descendents must know of these ways. This is a knowledge unfit to be passed on to future generations. Do you understand?"

"I understand, J.T.," Terra replied.

"Then let us go home," said J.T. By this time, the other Titans were back on their feet and waiting for J.T and Terra.


	12. Chapter 12: Understanding The Last Sword...

**Chapter 12: Understanding The Last Sword Master**

Back at Titans Tower, J.T. was undergoing numerous questions from the other Titans, especially Robin.

"So you're the only one with knowledge of these 'Ways of the Sword Master'?" asked Robin.

"No. Terra and I are the last remaining people who have knowledge of these ancient ways. However, Terra's knowledge is fairly limited. Am I right, Terra?" said J.T.

"Yeah. I know some stuff, but not as much as J.T.," replied Terra.

"And what was all that 'way of the warrior' stuff about?" asked Beast Boy.

"I cannot tell you much of this. However, the stuff I CAN tell you about are about things we represent: fighting for justice, standing up for the less fortunate, doing what's right, that kind of stuff," replied J.T. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and think."

"I've got to go too. It's been a long day," said Terra. Soon afterwards, the Titans went to bed.

_-On the Roof-_

Up on the roof, J.T. was staring at the moon, thinking. Just then, Terra walked out and sat down beside J.T.

"So how was your birthday?" asked J.T.

"One I'll never forget," replied Terra. "J.T., are you sure we can't pass the knowledge of the sword masters on?

"I'm sure. People today only care about one thing: power. The power that a sword master possesses is a sacred power which can easily be corrupted by the slightest desire to rule or own anything. I fear that I may become tainted because of this newfound power, but I must carry on. Terra, please, as my friend and fellow sword bearer, I wish for you to never forget why I fight."

"I promise, J.T. I won't let you forget why you took up the sword in the first place. Ever. You can depend on me to never allow that to happen."

"Thank you Terra."

Terra leaned over to J.T. and hugged him. Then, the two sat back, looked into each others' eyes and shared a kiss.

**The End**

**For Now, Anyway**


End file.
